Puzzle statistics (KQGS)
King's Quest: The Complete Collection Each chapter plays as a stand alone game, but choices made in one will influence later chapters. There are three main paths consisting of Bravery, Wisdom, and Compassion, and many other minor choices that will influence the actions of Graham (and Gwendolyn) in the game, and later chapters. As such this game or series of games is much harder to break down into specifics (especially when it comes to certain puzzles, which might have three different solutions). So far, like KQ7 there are no known point system, and its currently unknown if chapters can be played in any order in the future (with a default set of choices). Chapter I: A Knight to Remember Puzzles in this game not only include standard puzzle items, but also a mix of jumping/tile puzzles, shooting puzzles (not to the same degree as KQ8), and some other action oriented puzzle types (quicktime events), and conversation puzzles (which will lead to influencing what characters think of you in big or small ways, mostly affect the storyline, and possibly Gwendolyn's reactions), a choice on a board game towards the end or not. There is no specific scoring system, but there is a 'ding system' for many of the puzzle items or solutions (but as there is no right or wrong solutions having more or fewer of these tones does not mean much). Plenty of other alternate solutions might make some items useless but influence the story (not getting rid of wasp nest with fruitpicker will leave Wente stung, and the fruitpicker may have no other use). As there are many actions and possible puzzle solutions this will somewhat difficult to calculate, without many playthroughs and discoveries. Some items are created by modifying another item, but this also only has minor effects in the game. Some items are largely useless except for adding an extra cutscene (see tournament tickets). Also the ability to often switch to a different deed path solution, may also affect the total number of puzzles in a single play through. The photo of achaka is only collected if you follow the wisdom or compassion paths on the first hideous eye quest. However, the eye of the dragon may or may not be collected during the hideous eye quest or later. Obviously for an item like the pumpkin and pumpkin lantern which both versons can be recolored, its possible to miss the 'recolored pumpkin' if you already have turned it into a lantern. Or miss the regular pumpkin lantern if you already recolored the pumpkin. For a first chapter it is a pretty meaty experience with about as many item puzzles as most of the games up to KQ5, but counting the replayability, and alternate storylines/puzzle solutions it rounds up to at least KQ5 in scope, if not KQ6. Counting all puzzles it pretty much stands on its own as a full sized experience. Although it doesn't quite have the same 'epic scope' feeling of the original series. Some items are tied to Trophies and Achievements. *Total number of puzzles/actions to complete a single game (some actions may be 'optional' but still lead to one of several endings) = N/A (this is an approximation, may be less with optional actions ignored). *Total Number of Inventory Items Total = 52 *Total Number of Inventory Items found in a single playthrough (max number) = 44-48 (depending on which path one takes) *Missable items = up to 6 (tickets, dragon eye, purple item versions (badger, big pie ingredients, pumpkin & pumpkin lantern) *Total Number of Items that will not be found in a single play through (alternate item choice) = At least 4-6 (no tickets, no dragon eye, wheel puzzle, and Manny defeat choice). *Total number of main paths for solution = 3 *Total number of collectables = 2-3 depending on path (Wedzel Patch, eye, and achaka portrait). *Main puzzle solution count (bravery) = *Main puzzle solution count (wisdom) = *Main puzzle solution count (compassion) = *Pages of script = 640 pages. Chapter II Comparison Totals *Game with most puzzles (all types) = *Game with most inventory puzzles = *Game with least amount of puzzles = *Game with most inventory items (all types) = KQ8 *Game with most puzzle inventory items = *Game with least amount of inventory items = KQ1 *Game with most inventory to puzzles Category:Game comparisons